Manipulation
by Aar0nC0le
Summary: Haru just wanted a chance to prove himself.- Haru was dealt a handful of unfortunate cards. Instead of folding, he's going to play them the best he can and make life his bitch. Because surviving out of spite is sometimes the only way you can make it where you want to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so I know I already posted the first chapter, but I decided to change certain aspects of the story. I originally had two different stories planned out, with two different personalities and plots for the same character. After some rewriting and evaluating some plot points and character interactions, I'm scrapping the first chapter I posted last month and am going in a different direction. The more I wrote the more I felt like my story was running into some cliches and almost Mary-sue behavior from Haru. SO I will be posting a new first chapter soon. Haru still here and some of his traits are the same, but everything else will be different. Sorry for totally flopping on you guys like that, but I think this is going to end up being a way better story than what I originally planned. Thanks and stay tuned! I'm going to try and post later tonight or early tomorrow if I can.


	2. Origins: Part One

_There are infinite universes, infinite possibilities. For every decision you make, there are hundreds of thousands of possible outcomes, infinitely expanding and growing in the universe. Time is different than a straight line-it's a maze of endless possibilities. It would be pointless to ever try and control something as great and powerful as time itself. But this does not stop humans from trying to unravel what they can._

Long auburn hair, hidden in a baseball cap itches her scalp, but she's too focused on the map running through her brain.

 _Coffee spill, slip, apology, tip, attention, noticed, police._

 _Coffee spill, run, attention, police._

 _Leave, run in, conversation, noticed, police._

 _Left turn, back step, sidestep, alley, meeting._

Left turn it is then.

The young woman took a deep breath, turned left, carefully evading the waiter with his tray exiting the kitchens. She sidestepped around the gentleman leaving the restroom and exited out the back of the restaurant without making a scene. When her boots hit the crumbling pavement of the alley behind the restaurant, she exhales. Her eyes wander sideways and time slows down.

 _Pull a gun, threaten him, outclassed, broken wrist._

 _Speak, enquire, opportunity._

She doesn't pull her gun.

"Who are you?" He body moves on its own, pulling towards the shadows as she locks eyes with the man, gaze lingering on the cigarette between his teeth.

 _Lung cancer, choking, coughing, surgery, death, nothing, burns, addiction-_ _ **shut up-**_

"I've been watching you kid, you're slippery, i'll admit. Like you can see five steps ahead." Dark sunglasses obscure her view of his eyes, but she can feel them on her.

"You can't win a fight against me." She says confidently, tilting her head slightly. _It was strange-this hadn't been the most likely of outcomes she had seen._

"I'm not going to fight you, but you already know that." She squinted, more suspicious now that before. He was onto her-but how? She needed answers.

"I'm only here to speak with you. Persuade you, if you may." Dirty fingers pushed black locks of hair from his forehead, cigarette falling to the pavement. She held her breath, not responding.

"The names not important," his loafers crossed the alley way, standing only a foot from her, "We've been looking for someone with a skill set similar to yours. We're forming a group-a group of unique individuals."

"If an assassin is what your looking for-or some weird sex thing, count me out." She lightly shoved his chest, huffing in frustration. _What a waste of her time_ -she needed to get back to her spot before someone else took it.

"Ah-ah," his fingers wrapped around her wrist and she grit her teeth, narrowing her gaze," at least hear me out first little lady." He took her silence for compliance.

"What if I told you, you'd never have to worry about where to sleep again? About where to get your next meal? I can put you up in a house, food, a good set up. My employer isn't unreasonable."

"I'm listening." He released her wrist and she folded her arms.

He could tell he had her attention, but the skeptical look in her eye made him cautious. He wasn't really supposed to take no for an answer and he really wasn't looking for a fight he knew he was very capable of losing. Time to step up his game.

"It's not fair, is it? How these emerging heroes get praise, money, fame, everything handed to them on a silver platter-when people like us," he motioned between the two, "are barely getting by? They boast on the news about taking down evil and always doing the right thing. Like it's that easy, like everyone has the privilege to succeed in today's society. They act like everything is black and white and people like you, the strong but forgotten are treated like dirt, forgotten at the bottom of society." He could see the gears turning in her head.

She was so angry, frustrated and sad. As a child, she could see so much-too much. There were so many futures she could see for herself as a child where she ended up with the perfect family, happy and smiling and together. And as the years flew by, those became less and less. She hadn't seen a future where she was safe and happy in years. But right now, she could see herself in a room with a bed-a real bed, foot in her stomach and a book in her hands. That was the closest thing she'd seen to a happy ending for herself in early a decade.

"Come with me. There's a man, he sees the world like you do, a flawed system that needs healing. He thrives in the grey area, like you. He wants to change the world-end this rising heroism facade that people are falling for. With a quirk like yours, he knows we'll all be one step closer to changing everything for the better. Imagine a future where young women such as yourself don't have to depend on dumpsters, dirty work and scrounging just to survive."

Her heart was heavy, but as he spoke, pain melted away. All she ever wanted was to make a difference, to be something, mean something to someone. After all the years of neglect and struggle-this could be her chance. She doesn't have to open her mind to know this is the future path she was meant to take.

Green eyes meet red, crooked teeth evident behind her smirk.

" _When do I start?"_

* * *

"Mommy?" Hazel eyes, pools of honey and warmth entrap her's; a smile is impossible to keep from her scarred face.

"Yes, Haruka?" Tanned fingers run through tangled, curly orange locks.

"Do you think I can be a hero? Like All Might? Or Endeavor? I wanna be super strong and big! And then I can protect you and papa!" The child's smile revealed crooked teeth and an honest heart. Hana smiled at her child despite the way her heart sunk at their choice of words.

"Haru, you don't have to be super strong and big to be a hero-you don't even have to be a hero. Wouldn't you just like to stay here with your father and I? And help us keep up the house? We can get more horses too and stay here as a family forever. It's so peaceful out here, neh?" She knew trying to convince Haru to give up hero dreams was unrealistic. There were hundreds of futures she could see-and nearly all of them involved Haru becoming something great.

None of those had her in them either.

It was worth a shot though, to pretend she could stay happy forever with her baby and her husband on their perfect sliver of paradise.

"Mama," Haru whined, "I don't wanna stay here forever! I wanna move to the city! And get on one of those big bus things! And go to school with other kids who have quirks like mine!" Hana doubted anyone had a quirk like her child-they were a unique and powerful individual.

But Haru wasn't wrong about getting to meet other people or going to school. Hana and Toshi had been homeschooling Haru for a few years and their interaction with other kids was basically nonexistent.

They couldn't hold on to this perfect life forever. Perhaps it was time her and her husband had a talk.

"Alright Haru, I'll make you a cape tonight okay? A hero costume you can wear around and practice in. Why don't you go inside and wash up for dinner. Send you father out, neh? I want to speak with him for a minute while you get changed." She leaned down to kiss her child on the forehead, smiling into their hair.

"Okay mommy!" Little brown boots made their way back through the house and Hana exhaled, smile fading with every passing second.

Her life had been full of confusion and anger and pain. She had deserved all of it and she was so incredibly thankful she got the chance to have a perfect life, even if it was only for a few years. It was more than she deserved.

But all good things must come to an end. There was nothing she could ever do to atone for her sins, but she could protect the only two people she cared about in the whole universe, the only two people who deserved every kindness she had to offer.

Now was a time for sacrifice.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Alright, first chapter of the rewrite up. Obviously, Haru is still our main character, but we've got a lot to build and a lot to set up. It's confusing, I know, but it's going to have to be that way for a while. Everything will make sense eventually-I promise. I didn't really get to edit this because I'm going to work in like ten minutes, but I wanted to get something out just so you guys have an idea of what's different this time around. I'd appreciate a review but its chill if you don't. I write for myself, really. :)**


	3. Origins: Part 2

" _You're not wearing pants, you know." Hushed whispers followed by bubbling laughter filled the classroom and I can feel my face heat up with embarrassment. Not again! I could have sworn I grabbed pants this morning!_

"Haru-Haru! Are you aware it's already six? What time is your exam?" _What?_ Groggily, I rubbed my eyes. Fuck, I'm tired.

"I've got time dad, don't worry." Through the cracks in my eyelids, I can make out my father's silhouette in the doorway and my eyebrows pull together.

"Where are you going? I thought you didn't leave until Thursday.." I trailed off, trying to mask the hurt.

"I know son, but there's been an issue with paperwork and I've got to go ahead and try and scramble to get everything together before the meeting on Friday. You understand, don't you? I'll call you tonight when I'm free and you can tell me all about it buddy. But I've gotta head out." I watch as his eyes move from mine to the corners of the room trying to avoid my hurt expression.

 _I don't know why I expected anything different._

"Yeah dad, I get it. Don't worry. Have fun, have a safe flight. I'll see you when I see you." There's an awkward silent pause before he gives me the signature "sorry I'm letting you down but I also don't care enough to deal with this awkwardness" nod before closing the door. I don't get up until I hear his footsteps retreating and the loud shut of our apartment door.

Once again, I'm left by myself in this two bedroom apartment. I need to catch the bus at 7:30 to make it to the exam on time, so I've got a solid hour to get ready.

First order of business- _my morning breath. Gross._ Brushing my teeth isn't a difficult task, but it always takes me way too long to accomplish. It's like I move thirty times slower before 8:00am or something. I spare a glance at my reflection-my auburn hair is actually not terrible this morning. It's usually a fifty-fifty shot of whether I need to take a quick shower or not in the morning to fix it. It's really curly on top so the natural look is pretty cute, if I do say so myself. The sides are shaved so that manages itself.

Maybe today is going to be better than I thought.

After tugging on my work out clothes and trusty tennis shoes, I grab a protein bar and water bottle to eat on the train ride there. Can't have myself passing out before I get the chance to prove myself.

The U.A. entrance exam was no joke, according to just about every source.

I was pretty confident I could get in for my quirk. Whether I liked it or not, my quirk was powerful if I sold it correctly. I'd been training my quirk for the past five years anyway, working out for three, I was ready for this. But if I'm honest, I'm not really the smartest guy out there. It's not that I'm not intelligent, I just honestly have no attention span for sitting through a whole lesson and end up getting too distracted to properly pay attention.

It's frustrating, to say the least.

But I can do this. Dad somehow does his job efficiently even though he has an almost nonexistent attention span. We've gone over all the tricks, take bathroom breaks, fidget with my bracelets, drink water, breathe, and do my best to stay focused. It's easier said than done.

* * *

The thing about the written portion of the test was that I understood almost everything on it. Mosty. Okay, so at least more than half. Some of the math was iffy, the English portion was almost too easy for me due to my heritage, but I think I scraped by in everything else.

 _I hope the doodles I scribbled on the corners doesn't affect my score._

"The next part of your exam will begin in twenty minutes. Please use this time to use the restroom, snack or socialize. You're expected to meet in the auditorium promptly." and with that, the proctor releases us from our testing room and I exhale for the first time this morning.

I swallow hard, shoving my anxiety to the back of my throat as I try to put on an approachable face. Do I smile? Or stay stoic like that angry looking blonde? What's the protocol for an "I want friends but this is a competition" scenario?

Then, I see him.

A short, anxious-looking kid with green hair. He looks as nervous as I feel. This could be my chance at a first friend-this should be easy right? He doesn't notice as I approach and I'm slightly doubting his hero abilities here for a second.

"Are you nervous?" The words have left my mouth before I realize it. _Of fucking course, he's nervous dumbass. We just went over this._

"Hah-" the shorter boy sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, somehow managing to shrink even smaller than before.

"Don't worry man, I'm pretty nervous too. Actually, a lot less now that the written portion is over. But I think everyone here is a little nervous. They're just better at hiding it." I hold out my hand for him to shake, trying to ignore how much larger his hand is than mine despite me being taller. _Stupid genetics._

"Izuku Midoriya." I can feel the corner of my mouth turn up in a reassuring smile.

"Kishimoto Haruko. My friends call me Haru though." If I had any, that is.

"Nice to meet you, Haru. Do you wanna-sit by each other in the auditorium? I've only run into one other person I know and it's fine if you don't I just was wondering beca-"

"Yeah man, that sounds good. Don't worry. I don't really know anyone else here either." Finding someone with more anxiety than myself was actually a relief. At least there's going to be one kid here I'll know on the first day. That is, if I get in. And if he gets in. And if we're in the same class.

 _Yikes._

After the second-hand embarrassment of someone calling Midoriya out for his mumbling and a brief explanation of the entrance exam, we're ready for the clock to start. I mean, as ready as we'll ever be.

Giant robots. _How the fuck is this an accurate representation of fighting villains?_

Okay. We're cool. Totally cool. We can do this. _Strategize._

Everything is chaos. Not only are we having to fight off robots to collect points, but we've also got to compete with each other. My quirk is useful, has the potential to be something incredibly great or incredibly dangerous, but for right now and some serious reasons, I can only use it to an extend of short distance teleportation. This limits what I can do, but it' going to have to be good enough.

There are three battles happening in the close vicinity to me-two to the back left, nearly done, one to my right-he's moving on now. I take a deep breath, cracking my knuckles. _Activation complete._ I have three seconds to deactivate the robot-five if I push it. I propel myself forward, using my bow staff like a pole vault, shoving it down the neck, through the body of the robot. _Deactivate._

As I throw myself back from the bot, it collapses to the ground. I don't have time to celebrate my win. There are kids all around me getting bot after bot. Time to pick up the pace, or change the pace I suppose. Time to be a dick.

 _My new strategy is basically to steal kills. Which is rather lame, but it is what it is._

To my left, a blonde goes in for the kill, only a foot from the bot, hand at the ready, an explosion blooming with a daunting smirk- _ **stop.**_ Within seconds I shove my staff in and out of the robot, running out of the blast zone. If I can get by without him noticing, I won't have to worry about competition. I can keep this up for the next five minute. A piece of cake.

I ignore the screaming behind me and the anger that's definitely being thrown in my direction-the nasty language too. Yikes. Hope I don't end up in a class with that kid.

My next target is the boy with the jets on his calves-he's fast, but I'd trained with my dad before. I knew how to work with fast. I have to get in close, or else I'm not going to have time to make an escape before he notices I stole a kill. I'd rather not end up in a fight with a guy that much bigger than myself.

He's seconds away from the kill, a foot at the ready, about to rip through the bot with the speed of his engines, milliseconds before I activate my quirk, we lock eyes. _He's perceptive too. Gotta move fast then._

 _Activate._

The trick to making an easy exit from Mr. Zoom here, I going to be my entry and exit path. Perpendicular is the best way to go-once I get the kill, he's still going to be moving at a hundred miles an hour and I really don't want to get caught by that leg. I can hear the crunch my already fragile ribs would make the second he makes contact. _Yeah, no thanks._

I need the full five seconds this time, I can feel the ache beginning in my head, restraining myself this much hurts, but focus and accuracy are better than trying to do too much. Especially when I'm pretty much required to present my quirk the way I do.

I slam into the ground, rolling roughly away from the bot, coughing up dust. Mr. Zoom's eyes widen. For him, I was there and then I wasn't. Not even a second passed and suddenly I was already ten feet away from him and his robot was down. The force of his kick, the velocity of his leg to miss the bot sent him flying forward at an awkward angle. His eyes widen and lock with mine once more. _Yikes. This guy is really going to hate me. Time to skrrt out of here._ I smile, though I tried to make it seem friendly I'm told my crooked smile seems more of a taunting smirk. _Oh well._

 _Time to go._

I repeat the pattern over the course of the next few minutes. It doesn't feel one hundred percent honorable, but not every battle as a hero will be like that. Sometimes you have to bend the rules to do what you need to do and what I needed to do, was get into the hero course. No doubt.

I'm one of those people who can say they really have all the time in the world. Which is why it took me a split second to make a decision. I had two clear options. I could steal this pink girl's robot and secure another two points to my name. Or I could stop this little purple dude from getting hit by debris.

Surely I've got enough points and without knowing his quirk, I can't say he'll be okay. So I do what I've always wanted to do. Save the day.

For the purple haired dude, He probably didn't even notice for quite some time what I had done. It took me only a few seconds-no time at all for him, but I yoinked his small frame back and behind the wall of the building he was closest to. Crisis averted. Now time to get some more-

 _Holy fuck._

Whatever I planned on doing went out the window the second I saw the zero point robot. Sometimes something is so jaw-dropping, you freeze up. For me, this was one of those moments. I had a lot of options. I probably had more options than anyone else in the field out here. Using my quirk wasn't really in the question for this kind of thing unless it was a life or death situation. But this could turn into that very quickly.

Everyone around me is running back, turning corners and shouting. We were told to avoid the robot, that it was the villain we can't defeat and it was worth nothing to try and show off. The thought does cross my mind, my desire to truly test the limits of my quirk itches under my skin, I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I suggest you get out of here. We don't stand a chance against that thing." Blue eyes lock with mine for the third time in the past ten minutes and I'm snapped out of my shock. Mr. Zoom is gone as quick as he came and I know I should turn around, follow him and get to safety. Then, I see him. Midoriya, i think was his name, the boy I met only a few minutes before we entered the arena. The small anxious boy suddenly doesn't look so small anymore, he's running and I suddenly so am I. I have no idea what his quirk is, but I have a feeling I'll be on rescue duty in a moment. There's a girl, pretty with brown hair, just on top of some rubble and it's safe to assume Midoriya's trying to buy her time. It's a good thing I've got plenty of that.

While he makes his way to the deadly robot, I make my way to her. If I can get her on my back and towards shelter, I might make it back to get Midoriya as he falls.

I need the full five seconds. Maybe six seconds if I can push it. I'm not there and then I am. The girl's shocked expression at my appearance doesn't impede her ability to climb onto my back at my command.

"Hold on, okay? I'm going to get you to safety I'll come back for him, I promise-" I'm struck with the sudden realization that I may be out of time for once. _I might have to break some rules here. I don't think that kid can slow down._

Before I have the chance to activate my quirk, I feel the girl on my back move, we're off the ground, floating on some kind of debris and suddenly, he's not falling anymore. _Well, that worked out quite well._

The buzzer goes off and it's over, but not before my shoulder is covered in vomit.

 _So gross. So gross. She owes me. Definitely owes me now._

" _Sorry, my quirk overuse makes me nauseous," she said sheepishly._

 _ **Of course it does.**_

* * *

Before the staff of U.A. determines who gets a spot, they rewatch all the tapes. Over and over and over again. They all get a point scale for each person and analyze it. Hero points and rescue points are taken into account as well as the adaptability of the person, their handle on their quirk and the diversity of application.

By far the most hero points went to Bakugou Katsuki. He'd earned the top spot without getting any rescue points which was incredibly impressive by itself. He didn't seem like much of a team player, but there was a lot of potential there, they could teach that.

The arguments amongst the graders didn't start until about five minutes into the exam.

Did Bakugou make that kill or did Kishimoto? Under Kishimoto's information chart, it listed his quirk as teleportation. So analyzing his videos took significantly longer than others, It involved freezing frames and clicking through them, to determine if he got the kills or the other participants did. Needless to say, it was a hassle.

"I'm concerned about the morality of sneaking in at the last minute to steal points. Obviously, he's got the right to get points how he can, but I don't know how well it would suit him as a hero." Vlad King rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Originally I thought the same thing, others are doing the grunt work here, but part of the test is using the map to your advantage. He's not doing any more work than he has to secure his points. It doesn't seem noble initially. But conserving your energy, attacking where needed and knowing when to strike are all important skills." Aizawa passively scratched his cheek.

 _There's a lot of potential this year._

"Let's talk about Izuku Midoriya, then." Present Mic chimed in.

 _Thus began a heavy debate._

* * *

Whether I got into U.A. or not, I was pretty proud of what I had done. I felt very content on the way home. The bus was busy, but I didn't mind for once.

 _I want to share this with somebody._

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with loneliness. I'd never had siblings and my mom was long gone. _Good riddance._ My dad was surely busy. Not that I blamed him. Business tends to do that, make one busy. He worked with some of the biggest pro hero agencies in the world. Of course he didn't have the time to call me every five minutes.

I pull my phone out of my pocket anyway. I'll leave him a message. Something he can listen to when he gets off tonight.

"Hey dad, just wanted to call you. I don't know if I got in or not, but I just wanted to tell you I think it went really well. I tried my hardest and everything you taught me over these past few years really helped me out. Thanks so much for everything dad, I can't wait till you get home." gosh, when did I become such a sap? " anyway, I won't keep you. I know you need your rest. Well, I love you, dad, goodnight-or morning, if that what time it is where you are. I don't really know so uhh, yeah bye dad."

Let's just say, I'm not great with phone calls, okay?

Despite the loneliness that awaited me at my apartment, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. The weight of the exam was off my shoulders now, whatever happens I know I can't change and I'm okay with that.

For once, I sleep without thinking much about anything.

* * *

" _It's time, sweetheart." the light breeze whipped her auburn hair across her face and he felt like he couldn't breathe._

" _What? No. I told you, we can work this out. I promise, my love. We have everything, I have connections. I can keep us here and safe and you don't have to go anywhere. You're being irrational." He let out an exasperated sigh. The look in her eyes confirmed his thoughts, he could not change her mind._

" _I love you so much. And Haru is the best thing that's ever happened to us. We can't risk Haru's future just for a few more years together. I know you know that." She tried to ignore the tears in her eyes._

 _She spent years of her life making all the wrong decisions, only to fall in love and somehow make everything work. And now it was time to run again. For once, she wouldn't be running for herself._

" _What am I supposed to tell Haru? What am I supposed to do without you?" Her heart broke as she watched the man she loved fall to pieces._

" _Tell him I left. That we fell out of love and needed to part. He can't long for me, can't venture to come find me." she took a shuttered breath. "It's the only way he gets on the right path. I'll contact you, you'll know it's me. But that's all. Move to the city. Train Haru. Quirk control, fitness, mentally and physically he needs to be ready for anything. There's something coming-someone, something I can't be sure. But we only have a few years to prepare. He has to be ready, even if he doesn't know it." She could taste blood in her mouth, biting the inside of her cheeks, desperately trying to keep it together._

 _He held her face in his hands one last time, leaning in for one last kiss. Passionate and slow, desperate for the eternal lingering feeling of her love on his lips._

 _This would be the last time._

 _Haru would barely remember his mother, only the sadness of his father for years afterward and the empty hole in his chest. His young heart would fill with anger and resentment over the course of the next few years._

 _Her plan was in action._


End file.
